Electronic devices require regular power charging. Existing means to charge electronic devices, such as watches and jewelry, require a contacted (ie physical) solution for charging, e.g. through USB, electrical cord, etc. There currently exist no solutions that provide charging in a contactless manner, eg that are wireless. A solution that allows non-physical connection enables charging without physical connection, as well as other interactions with a device, e.g. software updates and configuration updates. These and other needs are addressed by the various aspects, embodiments, and/or configurations of the present disclosure.
By way of providing additional background, context, and to further satisfy the written description requirements of 35 U.S.C. §112, the following references are incorporated by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2013/0314028 to Tseng; 2014/0132201 to Tsang, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0031089 to Tessnow and U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,677 to Yang.